I fell for my Bio Tutor
This is actually on my FF.net (Fanfiction.net) as I fell for my Biology Tutor, under the pen name of Robot Wolf 26Z. ''Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. They are owned by Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Disney. OCs: None Rating: T''A/N: Yeah the idea for this stemmed from my dark fiction Early Morning Grief as I had killed off both Gretchen and Buford in it. "Hey Brain Train" Buford Van Stomm called out to Gretchen Alder. Gretchen stopped at the sound of Buford's voice. She turned around to face the husky young man. Her scatchel bag bounced againist her hip as she moved suddenly. The sunlight glinted off of her glasses. Buford walked down the main steps of the High School past Ferb and Adyson who were making out. Buford resisted the urge to gag. "What do you want Bufe" Gretchen inquired. "Can we walk and talk. I need to ask you something" Buford said as he smiled gently at his nickname. "Sure thing Buford" Gretchen replied, knowing full well he wanted to get away form the British youth and his fromer crush. They walked in silence for a while. During that time both Gretchen and Buford stared either at the sky or the ground. "Will you tutor me in AP Bio" Buford said finally. "Sure Buford" Gretchen responded imiddiatly. "You are not worried that you will be teased about hanging out with me" Buford asked surprised. "Any girl that was enrolled in the Fireside program has learned to ignore what mean things people say" Gretchen answered. "You Fireside Girls are one weird bunch" Buford said with a laugh. "Eh depends on your point of veiw" Gretchen commented. "I have a question for you Gretchen" Buford said solemnly. "What is it Buford" Gretchen inquired. "Who was Isabella's second in command of the troop" Buford asked "I was the second in command while Addy was third in command" Gretchen said slowly, as she knew Ferb and Adyson getting together two months ago was a sore subject for both her and the husky teenaged boy. "I kinda figured you were the second in command" Buford said with a light chuckle. "Oh how so Buford" Gretchen asked, truly surprised by this comment. "Well Sweetwater was too accident prone to be it now was she" Buford said very casually. "Yeah she was a bit accident prone" Gretchen agreed. "Are you wondering why I asked you to tutor me instead of 'Jeet" Buford asked. "Kinda Buford" Gretchen responded. "Well you are the smartest person in our grade level. You wont jibe me about my breakup with Adyson. You also seem to be relaxed around me while 'Jeet is always tense" Buford said. Gretchen found that she was blushing. She took a breath before saying "Wow that's really nice Buford" "I found that I really like someone other than Adyson" Buford said lightly. "Really" Gretchen said inquiringly. "Yeah" Buford grunted, "But I am not going to tell her just yet" "Because you might not know how she feels" Gretchen noted. "Exactly" Buford agreed A large dog was bounding down the street just ahead of them. Buford instinctivly stood in front of Gretchen so she wont get attacked. "Hang on Bufe," Gretchen said, then switching in to German "Rue come here. Heel.""You know the Doberman" Buford inquired surprised. "Yeah, Rue belongs to my mom, Glenn was supposed to be keeping an eye on her" Gretchen answered. "She is the color of chocolate" Buford noted "In Dachshunds its called Chocolate and Tan, but in Doberman Pinchers its called Red and Rust" Gretchen said "That's cool. I have been wondering what does Dachshund mean in German" Buford responded "Dachshund translates to Badger Hound, it is what they originally bred for, hunting badgers" Gretchen commented. "That I did not know, but its really cool" Buford said with a light laugh, "Well heres my house, are you avaible tomorrow for tutoring?" "Yes, seeing as tomorrow is Saturday. Lets meet at the park, at the fountian in the area where Phineas and Ferb made the bubble all those years ago" Gretchen answered her voice cracking a little on Ferb's name. "All right then" Buford responded. He watched Gretchen pull a leash out of her satchel bag and secure it to the dogs collar. Gretchen set off at a rapid pace. He watched Gretchen until she rounded the corner. He allowed a small sigh to escape from his lips. He liked her, he had liked her since sixth grade when she tore down the phycology of the High School Football jocks who were terrorizing Baljeet and had him, Buford, pinned to a tree. When she had dated Ferb briefly in Freshman year, he dated Adyson for that period of time, as much as he loved Adyson he knew that he was harboring feelings for chestnut haired girl. When Adyson broke up with him, he was relived. The Next Day…"Hey Bufe" Gretchen greeted Buford. "Hey Gretchen" Buford returned the greeting, "How long have you been here?" "Since seven a.m." Gretchen replied "What time do you get up on the weekend" Buford inquired truly curious. "Six Thirty a.m. during the school year, and on weekdays six a.m." Gretchen answered, "Now are you ready for Bio?" "Wow I only got up five mintues ago" Buford commented, "and yeah I am ready" "How about we grab a breakfast burrito" Gretchen suggested "Sure but there is no place around here that sells them" Buford responded. "You just need to know where to look" Gretchen said with a wild grin on her face. It was just now that Buford noticed that Gretchen was wearing hiking boots, cargo shorts, and a short sleeved they had gotten their breakfast burritos, Buford inquired "Whats with the getup?" "I think you are more of a hands-on learner, so we are going to do hands-on Bio" Gretchen replied simpliy. It continued like this through out the semester. Gretchen slowly realized that she was falling in love with Buford. it was only a few weeks left in the first semester. They met at the usaul spot in the park. As they started the tutor lesson they ran into Ferb and Adyson. "What are you two doing here" Buford growled. "Easy Buford, They are on a date, and you need to focus on the lesson otherwise you aren't going to pass the upcoming test" Gretchen said clamly getting Buford to relax. "Whatever" Buford said quietly. "Are you two going out" Adyson inquired "No, About two weeks after school started Buford asked me to tutor him in Bio" Gretchen replied. "Nothing more than that" Buford said in agreement. About thirty mintues in to the tutoring, Buford decided that is was time to fess up to his crush on Gretchen. She was showing him Humming Birds. "Gretchen theres something I need to tell you" Buford said "There is something I need to tell you as well Buford" Gretchen said quietly as she turned away from the flock of birds. "How about we say it at the same time" Buford suggested and Gretchen nodded "I think I love you" they said at the same time. Buford blinked in surprise. Gretchen blushed an extremely bright red. Gretchen turned around so Buford couldn't see how red her face was. Buford stood there trying to take in what Gretchen had just said. "I think I love you, so what am I so afriad of? Afriad of a love theres no cure for" Gretchen sang softly. "That's a good song" Buford commented as he put a hand softly on her small shoulder. Gretchen turned around to find that Bufords face was only a few inches form her own. His breath was fogging up her glasses as it was starting to get colder. Both of them were wearing sweat pants and sweaters. As usaul the two were wearing heavy hiking boots. Gretchen started chuckling. "Whats so funny" Buford inquired queitly. "Adyson and Ferb, We told them we weren't together and now look at us" Gretchen responded. "How's this for not being together" Buford inquired and kissed her lightly. "Exactly my point" Gretchen said and then to Buford's surprise returned the kiss. "So that means yes" Buford inquired "Obviuosly" Gretchen replied and she kissed him again. As Buford looked at Gretchen as they headed back to the main part of the park he felt the ache of his heart go away. He knew that Gretchen was the one for him. Every moment with Adyson felt like a bad memory fading away. Little did he know that Gretchen felt the same way. A/N: Yeah yeah I know kinda out there for a fiction idea. But hey I liked writing it. And now no one else can say that they were the original shipper of Buford/Gretchen….Although I normally ship Buford/Adyson and Gretchen/Ferb…..It felt good to do a change of pace from my normal varation of Fictions of P&F Category:Wolf's Pages Category:Stories